Something To Prove
by Forfun100
Summary: Piper knows she's the most useless person on the Argo II. She knows her only power is talking. So when a chance of a lifetime is thrown her way she knows she can't refuse. But is there a catch in her arrangement to becoming a warrior? There's always a catch, no one just gives gifts without expecting something in return.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**So I had a crazy idea and went... Well why can't that happen? So I made it a thing. Enjoy the thing!**

**But first, I have this anger with people who just don't like Piper. Because I really like her. So I'm now trying to make Piper cool. Because again I really like her. I really like all of them but I feel like she and Jason get the brunt of the hate so here it goes. Me trying to make Pipes cooler don't hate a girl for trying, my love. **

**This starts in the middle of House of Hades right around the time where they get attacked by Khione.**

So I know I'm not supposed to feel ungrateful or anything like that. I mean, seriously I'm a daughter of Aphrodite I'm supposed to have 'it all' you know looks talent, the whole works. I'm expected to want to have sleepovers, talk about boys all the time, and whatever else.

But I don't like those things and I do feel a bit ungrateful. It's stupid I know but it's ridiculous when you're surrounded by people who can do awesome things, and you're standing in the corner speaking French and getting people to do things for you.

I'm just kind of here on the Argo II. I feel pretty useless. Honestly my weapons are a seeing glass knife and a cornucopia, not the most efficient weapons for I don't know anything useful. Beware my cornucopia, I will lob your head off with food! Which is really cool and all, but shooting muffins at an enemy can only do so much.

I just want to be useful in battle. Which is why I've asked Hazel to train me. But I'm not that good and I'm really slow at picking things up.

I'm talking to Jason and Leo right now. It was almost like everything was normal. When I got this feeling again. This feeling of uselessness.

It's never going to go away. I've already decided that. So why does it feel different this time? Why do I keep questioning what I'll do about it?

That's when Festus freaks out. It must be a glitch or something, maybe a pocket of air. But suddenly the three of us are clinging to whatever's closest to us.

"Leo?" Jason asks.

"Festus?" Leo asks, "Status report." Festus makes some clicking and whirring noises. While Leo is taking his position as captain, Festus thrashes and sends me flying into the window directly behind me.

"Piper!" Jason shouts.

My spin tingles, "I'm alright!" I call back, however I can see the crack I've made in the glass. _That's not good..._

"What's going on!?" Hazel and Nico have appeared now clinging to the door frame.

I stand up and grab at the closest thing to me.

"Leo!?" I ask.

"I can't tell what it is. I'm trying my best!" He assures us and continues pressing buttons after strapping himself in.

"Is everything okay!?" Frank now calls from the door.

My grip loosens on the table and I'm thrown back against the window. I can hear it shattering again.

"Piper!" I try to shake it off. I try to stand and hold onto the table. Only now there's air leaking into the ship and the pressure is cracking the glass more.

"Piper!" I hear collective shouts as I'm thrown against the glass a third time. Only now I've broken through it. I grip the window frame even as glass cuts my hands.

"Leo! Get Festus under control!" I yell as loudly as I can fighting against the wind, trying to stay on board.

I hear a muffled response from Leo.

The winds are strong outside and with Festus rearing again, bouncing me against the deck of the ship, I feel windblown and bruised.

I see Jason nearing me, but he's even having trouble staying on board. Isn't air supposed to be his element?

"I can't get a hold of Festus! It's got to be magic!" Leo calls.

"Is that really!?" I call.

"Maybe that's why I can't control this wind either!" Jason calls. "Piper!" He reaches for me. I grip his hand and see only a trail of blood leaking off my hand.

Festus bucks like a horse trying to shake something off. My hand slips from Jason's, Festus sends me flying.

And somehow I ended up here... Um wherever here is.

It's kind of renaissance looking. A large castle made of stone. I seem to have fallen in the middle of a throne room. Complete with tall pillars, with floral arrangements decorating them. The scent of burning wax fills the air with candles acting as the only available light source.

"Hello, child of Venus."

Still on my hands and knees I turn my attention to the front of the throne room. There sits a queen in full armor with a sword in her hand. Beside her sits a helmet with a purple plume and a spear. Aside from all the weaponry I see mystifying brown eyes and a strong demeanor.

"You may stand." She says.

So I wipe my still bleeding hands off on my jeans, "Um... Hi. Where am I and why aren't I dead?"

"You ask foolish questions child of Venus."

"I think they're important." I say looking around in confusion.

"Do you know who I am?"

"... No."

"I am Bellona goddess of war."

My eyes grow, "You're Roman."

"Yes." She says, "You don't see me loosing my head over the war between Rome and Greece do you?"

"Well no but-"

"But what child? Can I not call upon heroes as the other gods do? Can I not choose my own heroes to represent me?"

"Not at all it's just... I'm just confused that's all. You see I have a quest-"

"Yes, you do. That's why I called you here. To help you on your quest."

"So, how did I get here? Where is here?"

"How is simple. I called you here. Where you ask, is my Academy, child."

"Your Academy?"

"Yes, my Academy. It is here that I train only the most worthy warriors."

I step back, "Oh, I'm not... I'm not a warrior, Ma'am."

"I know you're not. You're a child of Venus."

"So why am I here?"

"To train, to work. I will turn you into a proper warrior. A warrior worthy to fight in my name."

"But I'm a Greek! You're a purely Roman goddess. Why would you call upon me? Why would you ask me to fight in your name?"

She looks at me intently, "Your Grecian allegiance is a fact you will not mention to the other pupils child. You affiliate yourself with Greece, however your mother does not suffer as the other gods simply because love does not change, no matter the culture.

"As to why would I call upon you? Why, yes, an excellent question. Your fellow demigods are far superior to you in all arts of war." I think I'm shrinking with each word she speaks, "Which is why I chose you. The most unlikely of the seven. You, a child who has a gilded tongue and nothing more. A challenge. I chose you for the challenge you present. You are no warrior you know this, but _I_ can change that. The challenge of transforming you from a songbird to a falcon is why I have called for you."

"That's intimidating."

"You will succeed. The road will be long and most certainly difficult. But you will succeed. You will find the heart of a soldier inside of you."

"Um..."

"Look at me child of Venus. This is an opportunity rare to all beings. Not just anyone can become one of my warriors. I have hand picked you as my representative. I have chosen you because you have the most self doubt, and you are the only one willing to learn how to do things my way. It's no secret you cannot hold your own."

"What does that mean?" I defend myself.

"Have you not noticed the only reason you've survived is because of those boys who protect you? That you do not belong in a quarrel? Your only use is to provide for your friends. Don't you want to fight along side them rather than grab the refreshments?"

I'm irked by how calm she's remaining. I hate how she keeps her cool even as she reminds me of everything... I already knew.

"You know these things to be harsh truths. You know I'm right."

"So?" And now I sound like a seven year old.

"So, you know that I can help you. I can make you into a world class fighter, skilled in all aspects of war. If only you are to answer the call I have sent."

I look down wearily, "But..."

"Child, answer me this who founded Rome?"

"Aeneas." I answer through instinct.

"And where was Aeneas from?"

"Troy."

"And he was also a child of Venus or as you claim Aphrodite. Even those who were born from your mother have become great heroes from Greece and Rome alike." Bellona steps down from her throne, "Do not fail me, I would not have chosen you to train under me if I did not see potential in you."

"But my quest. I have to help my friends."

"Time does not pass normally here. It is my own sanctuary. Here what may be weeks will only be hours in your world." She waves off my question as if it is merely a passing thought. I nod slightly hoping my skepticism is not peeking through the surface, "Will you take on my teachings? Will you become a pupil in the arts of war?"

I don't have time to make a pros and cons list so I ask one question. Can I really pass up an opportunity like this? I really can't say no... She's a goddess of war for crying out loud. That would not end well for anyone involved. Plus, how many times does a war goddess offer to train you?

"I will." I hope I don't regret this...

"Then follow me." So I do. She leads me through the castle.

"So um... Renaissance?" I ask.

"The painter Rembrandt portrayed me in a way I quiet liked. I've taken to their architecture as well." I nod as she leads me down the hall, "And one more thing. My school is mainly composed of male warriors. I haven't had a woman walk these halls in centuries."

"Centuries in the mortal world or in your world?" I ask.

"The mortal world of course." I think I make a sound between a sigh and a grunt. But I know it means my immediate dissatisfaction.

This will be a trip.

She leads me into a dining hall filled to the brim with tables, food, servants, and boys. Lots and lots of adolescent boys who stop in their feast to stare at their patron.

"Heroes. Rise." She commands. Everyone drops what they're doing and stands to greet her. They line up and stand at attention. I'm intimidated. "I have brought a new pupil to study the ways of war."

There are cheers for a new recruit.

"I'm sure she'll fit right in." They stop at the use of a pronoun, "Piper McLean. Hero to the human realm."

The cheers begin again.

"Nathan, welcome the newcomer." Bellona presents me to a man who must be nineteen.

He takes my arm and raises it to the other boys in the room.

"Brothers! The goddess has blessed us with a new recruit! Praise Bellona!"

"Praise Bellona!" They shout in unison.

I look around me, everything in here screams warrior. What should I have expected?

I don't know.

Nathan takes me down to the feast. There I hardly eat. It's funny how your mind can make you less hungry when there's so much to think about.

Am I really here? Is this really happening? Am I just crazy?

Nathan introduces me to some of the guys. Evan, Greg, and Phil hold quick conversation. But then there are a few with nicknames like Squirm, Fly, and Air who also hold my attention long enough to have been mentioned.

I'm led through the barracks to my own room after dinner. Nathan tells me I have an hour before bed. When I ask about the schedule he laughs.

"You'll learn soon enough. When you wake up, dress for a work out." And he closes the door to my room.

I take a shower and crawl under my covers. Sleep doesn't come; only thoughts of what lies ahead and what I left behind.


	2. Chapter 2 Training

"GET UP YOU FILTHY INGRATES!" I'm jolted awake by that wonderful message. I roll onto the floor trying to find the source of the voice. "MOVE IT YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARDS MOVE IT MOVE IT!" I stop looking for the voice and bolt to the trunk I was given last night.

Inside I find a few pairs of clothes. All of them are shorts and tee shirts. I slip them on and try to tie my hair back into a bun. It's sloppy but I'm going to work out anyway right?

I throw on socks and the only pair of shoes in my trunk before rushing out of my dorm. I'm one of the last recruits to enter the hall. Everyone is lined up into ranks and standing at attention.

I take to the back and copy the boy in front of me.

"WHERE IN ALL HELL IS SQUIRM!?" Nathan's voice is what has been shouting. Either his voice carries or there's some kind of magic that projects his voice through out the castle.

Squirm runs to his rank, last. I'm guessing this is usual.

"WE'VE GOT A NEWBIE SOLDIERS AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! IT'S TIME TO GIVE HER A RIGHT ACADAMY WELCOME! UNDERSTOOD!?"

"Yes, Sir!" The ranks call back.

"GOOD! NOW RUN ME TEN MILES. MOVE IT!" We all run after Nathan to the outdoor training yard. Now, I've never run a mile let alone ten. So we all know how this is going to end.

By what I'm assuming is the one mile mark I'm drenched in sweat. I can't really breathe like a proper person. My legs have decided to be upset that I'm still going and therefore are killing me.

"Hey." I hear and exasperated breathing pattern show up behind me, "You're... Holding... Up... Really... Well... For. A. First timer." It's Squirm.

"Really?" I ask needing some encouragement.

"Yeah... Really... I couldn't make it to... my second mile... My first time... Out."

"Two?" I ask. He nods.

"YOU WANT SOME TEA WITH THAT CHIT CHAT LADIES! GET A MOVE ON!" Nathan calls to us. I bear down and sprint to catch up with the rest of the group.

My brain screams, _bad idea! Bad idea! Stop!_ But I don't stop. I can't stop. I can't let them beat me down on my first day.

I'm numb by the fifth mile. Breathing has gone on autopilot because I can't think about breathing when my everything else is on fire. My arms are even sore now.

I wish I could throw up but I don't have anything in my stomach to throw up. I didn't eat much last night and didn't get nearly enough sleep for this. What an idiot. I'm such an idiot. Why did I agree to this?

Seven miles in. I'm a running corpse. I've resorted to spitting like the guys in front of me, my body needs a release other than the buckets of sweat I've already produced.

When we've reached the ninth mile mark Nathan shouts, "ARE YOU BASTARDS SLACKING!? WE DON'T TRAIN SLACKERS! PICK IT UP! SPRINT THE LAST ONE!"

_Oh gods, you can't go on. You can't possibly think you can do this. _"Stop that!" I use my voice to silence my thoughts. No matter how tired I am I won't let them see me collapse.

We reach the end. Squirm and I are last to finish. I spot Greg and Evan lying on the ground trying to even out their breath.

"Five minute water break!" The second in command, Fly, calls out. He's hardly broken a sweat.

I walk over to Greg and Evan.

"Hey... McLean. How you... Holding up?" Evan sits up.

"I made it... didn't I?" I pant back.

"Got something to prove McLean?" Greg asks wiping the sweat off his face.

"Only... Everything." I say.

"You don't have to prove anything, yet." Fly comes up and pats my sweaty back, "Newbies all think they have to make a name for themselves. It'll come to ya. Just show us you're willing to learn."

"You proved enough by becoming one of us." Greg says.

"One of the boys." Evan laughs. I nod, unable to speak anymore. My throat is so parched I can feel it scratch as I breathe.

"Here boys." Phil runs over and tosses everyone a water bottle. Everyone but Fly drinks without a moment to lose.

"Good running out there McLean. Though you're going to kill your knees with that stance." Phil nudges me.

"Maybe I'll learn some new tricks." I return once I've downed my water.

"Air! Get over here! The gang's having a powwow!" Fly calls to the kid I remember being called Air.

"Hey fella's and chick." Air greets.

"Don't call me chick." I say before taking another swig of water.

"Mkay." He says, "Y'all ready for conditioning!"

"As always," Evan retorts.

"Air, no spoilers for the new kid." Fly shoves him.

"My sincere apologies McLean. The rest of the day is surprise filled."

I nod as we hear Nathan call everyone's attention.

"ATTENTION!" Everyone stands at attention where ever they are. "FORM. RANKS!"

We all march to our positions. I send a look to Squirm as we come together in our line.

"JUMP!" Nathan calls out and so we start jumping jacks. Every time he shouts jump we shout, how high. After about a gazillion jumping jacks we sprint in place before squats.

Then we do a thousand push ups and sit ups. Bicycles, jackknifes, planks anything and everything you can think of. All before the sunrises.

And let me tell you that sunrise is the reason I finished all those exercises. What a reward a sunrise is. Laying on your back feeling your abs on fire and suddenly noticing how purple everything is. Watching the sunrise while excising is my new favorite sight.

"Breakfast's up." Squirm tells me once everyone has ODed on exercise.

I nod letting him give me a hand in standing. I can't tell is my back is wet from sweating or if it's from the dewy grass. Either way Squirm helps brush blades of grass off me.

"You sure bounce back fast." I tell him.

"Course I do. You have to learn one way or another." He laughs as we stagger behind the crowd of boys to the castle.

At breakfast everyone's plowing through the meal. I don't hesitate in joining them, I'm too tired and too hungry to resist. I don't even care that I'm devouring eggs which goes against me being a vegetarian. I need food.

"So where're you from?" Squirm asks.

"California." I manage to swallow a huge mouthful to answer him.

"Ohio." He says. I nod a bit, "I was being trained by Lupa when Bellona decided to take me here."

"You're a demigod." I smile, thankful I'm not alone.

"Yeah, but you don't have to be a demigod to be here." He says.

"Like me," Evan says, "I'm just a mortal from Florida."

Greg laughs, "And I'm from Michigan. Air where are you from?"

"Jupiter." He says, "Camp Jupiter that is."

I nod at his word.

"I'm from Quebec." Phil says, "But being a son of Apollo makes it a bit hard for me to fit in around here. I mean seriously I got the healing thing not the archery thing."

"What about you McLean? Demigod?" Fly asks.

"Yeah." I answer.

"Have you been claimed?" Phil asks, "You're not some long lost sister of mine are you?"

"Nah, try A- Venus." I correct myself quickly.

"Venus, really?" Greg asks.

"Mhm." I say shoving more food in my face.

"You'll have fun here then huh? Surrounded by men in uniform." Air laughs.

"No, no, no, no. I-"

"TO THE CLASSROOMS NOW!" I follow all of my sprinting comrades through the castle to an almost auditorium like room. A projection screen comes to life sitting on the stage as each recruit files into rows of desks.

Nathan and Fly take to the stage. "Today's lesson is in the battle field itself." Pens and paper appeared on our desks, "Take note,"

I look up and see a clock mounted above the screen. It's six thirty four, I count the minutes by the amount of paper I've used to jot down main ideas. Five sheets of notes and two hours of a lecture later my hand is cramping from all the notes I've taken. I'm barely awake and now writing whatever my ears catch as sound.

"PLAYTIME'S OVER!" Nathan bellows, "GET OFF THE PLAYGROUND AND MOVE IT!" We're running again. Our notes are filed away by magic as we exit the theater.

Sitting for so long has made my already weak knees wobble. If my stance was bad before, it must be worse now as it's transformed to an awkward waddle.

We go back outside to the training yard. Swordplay. Great just what I need.

"It's all about knowing your enemy. It's about knowing the strength of yourself and your weapon. Many of you know this already, but it's good to hear again just to give you something to fight for. At the end of your training when you are passed on to Bellona's warriors or returned to the mortal world you will craft your own blade. You will be given your own armor and you will leave here with the skills needed to succeed in whatever Bellona has planned for you." This is still really intimidating.

He teaches stances, thrusts, ways to defend, and ways to attack. We're each given a wooden sword and a dummy to fight. Fly spends his time helping me out. Giving me tips and tricks.

I'm thankful, but exhausted. It's not even lunch yet and I'm ready for bed.

"McLean, think of it as more of a tactically thing. Rather than an I'm-swinging-a-fake-sword-at-a-dummy. In battle you want it to be an instinct not a feeling. Got it?"

"Yeah, I think." I say.

"When you're in battle you can't think of it as another person you're fighting. It has to be mechanical." I nod again. "So try this."

I'm incredibly slow with this. I'm just not picking it up and it frustrates me.

"You'll get it. Or maybe it's just not your expert field." Fly tells me when we're told to put our weapons up.

"Let's hope for the first." I mutter.

"It will be if you work for it." He tells me, "I started at this academy when I was thirteen. Now look at me! Eighteen and a total beefcake!"

"Beefcake?" I chuckle.

"Funny right?" And in that moment I remember Leo. I remember that I'm here to prove myself to my friends. I'm fighting to get back home and show them I can hold my own.

"Very funny." I shove him slightly.

"LET'S GO! LET'S GO! YOU AIN'T HERE TO DICK AROUND!" I run after Fly who still hasn't broken a sweat, aggravatingly enough. I guess that's how he got his nickname. My theory is that he can run like no one else and so they call him Fly because he's so fast if he were to jump off a cliff he'd still keep going. Just a theory...

We end up at the stables, for jousting and horseback archery. Just perfect... Where's Hazel when you need her?

"Alright sissies. You know what to do, MCLEAN!"

"Sir." I stand at attention.

"Follow me." I do as I'm ordered. "Your horse is at the end here." We walk up to a chestnut colored horse. A ginormous chestnut colored horse. "His name is Piccolo. Because he likes to dance."

That's terrifying. I'll say that a lot because I sincerely cannot believe I signed up for this.

"Good luck with this one. Saddles over there, reins, and footstools." I nod as Nathan leaves. I note there are no helmets. I foresee a concussion in my future.

"Alright Piccolo..." He gives a happy snort at the mention of his name, "Let's get you saddled up-" He rears in dissatisfaction, "Gods of Olympus I wish Percy were here. He'd tell me what you're saying."

If Piccolo were human I'm sure he'd put his arm in front of me and say, "Let me deal with this." As he strides to the saddle, grips it in his teeth and chucks it out the window.

"Oh no... Piccolo I need a saddle, I've never ridden before. He trots over and shakes his head. I imagine he's saying, "Good luck to you then."

I end up having to use charmspeak on him to get the saddle on. I decide, executively, that reins are for squares. That and Piccolo refuses to use it.

I hope he's a western horse...

Everyone else is handing out spears and bows. I'm wondering where the beginners circle is.

"McLean, take a bow." Evan hands one to me as Greg straps some arrows onto my back.

"It'll be just fine." Phil tells me, "If you fly off, we've got a great medical staff on duty." He says holding up a first aid kit.

"Thanks Phil. It's much appreciated." I say shakily as I line up with the other archers.

"Don't fall off." Greg says as the other horses charge.

"Good luck!" Evan shouts giving Piccolo a firm slap. And now I'm scared. I have no time to aim I just shoot, rapid fire.

And when I see the end of the course I shoot my last arrows. Piccolo doesn't stop even when I've reached the end where all the other horses have stopped.

Piccolo rears and neighs bucking around like Festus when Bellona had summoned me.

I think I just shout a bunch of gibberish but eventually I get enough focus to use charmspeak again, "Piccolo stop it!" And he obeys. He lets me down, now that I'm not screaming I can hear the laughs of the other recruits.

"Can't handle a horse can we?"

"Adorable."

Things of that nature. Burning red, I take Piccolo back to the stable.

"Hey, McLean." Air is standing at the door. "Good job out there."

"I didn't make one target."

"Yeah, but there were bets going. Said you'd get concussed, wanna quit. You beat 'em. That's all that matters."

"Thanks Air." I say setting Piccolo back in his stall.

"Let's grabs some grub." He says. I follow him to the dinning hall.

"And there's the champ!" Fly smiles when I sit down.

"Good job." Squirm nudges me. I watched him get tossed off his horse today.I smile softly trying if anything to reassure him.

"Thanks." I respond.

"Greg! Heads up!" One of the guys tosses an actual chicken leg at Greg. A whole freaking chicken leg. And you know what? He catches it in his mouth. We erupt into applause as he takes a bow.

"Thank you, thank you! I'll be here all week!"

"Try your whole life!" Evan shoves him.

"Imagine, a whole lifetime serving the great and powerful Bellona, then returning to the real world and it's only been a year." Phil scoffs.

"Sounds great let's do it!"

"How does the time difference work exactly?" I ask. Because unlike them I'm on a time crunch and I still don't know how this works.

"About two days in the mortal world equals a year here." Phil answers

"Great." I respond both sarcastically and seriously at the same time. I'm good.

Next in the line up is an obstacle course, which I thought at first, I'd be great at since they have one of those at camp. I'm dead wrong. Oh my gods I'm wrong. You don't know how useful that game _hot lava_ is until you come here.

We have to climb actual mountains, weave through monster infested jungles, jump from rock to rock inside a volcano, and swim through croc infested waters.

When I finish soaked, burned, and cut up I feel like I know true defeat. I sit down in front of Phil and say, "Fix me." He does so with a kind smile.

Squirm has graciously stuck with me the entire way and is now encouraging me as we suit up for Archery practice.

"No horses this time." I say.

"No horses. And hey watch Air."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you'll learn his nickname this way." We each get a target. Before I let an arrow of my own free I watch Air as Squirm suggested. He's amazing every arrow a direct hit. Each arrow splits and pushes further into the canvas target.

"He's awesome." I say.

"Isn't he?" Squirm asks.

I try to fire an arrow. Thankfully I did get a few lessons from Chiron in for Archery before I went on the quest. However I only get the inner circles and never make a bulls eye.

"You're good at this!" Squirm nudges me. I shrug, "You're not easy to please." He smiles.

"It's complicated." I tell him as he fires an arrow missing the target completely.

"Chin up you could be me." He says.

"But you're cool." I say taking my stance again.

"Just because I'm cool doesn't mean I don't suck."

I shrug at his comment, "We can suck together then!"

Fly and Nathan analyze each target once all arrows have been fired.

"Hey McLean, not bad on a first time!" Nathan nods to Fly's comment.

I want to shout that this isn't my first time. But I leave the comment to hang in the air.

Next on our plate we're back in the auditorium for survival studies.

My notes have reappeared. Even the little flowers I doodled on the pages to fill time have remained on the page.

I'm observant, I'm quick to take notes and I'm sure that I don't miss a thing. Those last few exercises have made me jumpy even in my exhaustion.

"ALRIGHT, THAT WAS CHILD'S PLAY NOW WE GET INTO THE REAL STUFF. LET'S GO GO GO GO GO!" Nathan shouts when the lesson is over promptly at 1400 hours. Which I calculate to be two o'clock.

Now this next training session scares the absolute crap out of me. Hand to hand combat. No weapons, just fists, legs and whatever else you've got. I'm freaking out.

I got Evan as my partner.

"I won't go easy on you. I bet you're a bag of tricks." He nudges me before we take to the ring. I can hardly breathe as we step up to face one another.

"You know the rules Evan. Don't break any just because she doesn't."

Evan nods but I'm not so certain.

"Go!" He's going to go for the gut so I use my elbow to block him, unfortunately that sends me into a world of pain. Because A I didn't block effectively and got my elbow _and_ his fist knocked into me and B because I might have gotten knocked out in one hit.

But I don't fall down. Not with his first punch nor with his second. I stand and hold my ground because my will power gets in the way.

By Gods he let me have it. I think I got in a few punches, but oh did he pulverize me.

When they finally ended it I had more than a broken nose and a black eye. No I had far more.

But when it was all over he was the first to help me up and with the help of Squirm they brought me to Phil who gladly healed me.

"You lasted much longer than anyone thought McLean." I spit some blood out of my mouth. "First time is always the hardest." He says putting medicine on my various cuts.

"Liar." I say, "Second day is always the hardest and everyone knows it."

"True that." Evan laughs.

"Why'd they put her up against you her first time out?" Squirm asks, "Fist fighting is your thing!"

"I just did as Nathan and Fly said. And they get their orders from Bellona." No one questions any further after Bellona is mentioned.

We have one on one combat next. Swords, armor, and all. It looks like a renaissance faire I swear.

Watching everyone else battle makes my entire body heavy with exhaustion. Just watching the fighting is laborious for me. I'm so tired I can hardly stand it. I don't know how I'll manage.

Greg is my combat partner. And he does not go easy on me. I didn't know he was so good at this. Maybe it's just the contrast in our abilities that makes me feel this way but oh my gods does he whip me.

Do I even need to say I lose? Because I just did, deal with it.

I'm so passed tired I don't think I really know what that means anymore. I'm so tired I'm not even tired anymore.

But I follow Nathan to the wide open space of the battlefield. "FORM RANKS!" He shouts.

Nathan and Fly pick teams. Nathan picks me over Squirm when it comes down to us two.

We have to fight until we're 'dead' once we're 'dead' we have to sit out.

I get put in the front lines before the game begins.

"ATTACK!" I push aside my exhaustion for a few minutes longer so I can play these games.

I'm surprised to not be the first person out. I'm actually the twelfth. I take that as a win when I collapse on the bench.

"Good work out their McLean." I hear Phil comment. He gets to sit out since he's the healer, "Your first day was remarkable."

"What? The part where I got beaten to a pulp? Or when I almost got bucked off my horse? How about nearly getting beheaded in sword fighting?"

"You passed."

"Huh?"

"You passed initiation. If you faint during your first training session you're dropped from the program. You passed. You're one of us now. Officially."

"I passed?" He nods, "So we have dinner and then I can sleep?"

"Well chores first, but I bet Fly will let you organize the infirmary with me." I nod, "Just take this piece of advice. Don't feel discouraged. You're going to suck your first few months, if you're lucky weeks. If you're Nathan days... But we all sucked at everything. Don't expect a miracle unless you work for it."

I nod when someone runs to the benches.

"Phil-"

"Who did it this time?" He sighs picking up the first aid kit.

"Air shot an arrow and stabbed Vincent."

"Figures. Take me to him." I'm sure my face contorts oddly. Seriously, this is happening right now. And this is normal.

I better get used to this. Fast.

My team wins, we cheer and shout. And even though I had been sitting on the sidelines most of the time, I feel proud in cheering. I mean I didn't do much but Nathan slaps my back and smiles, "Everyone deserves congratulations. When a team wins the _whole_ team wins."

The feast is absolutely filled with cheering sweaty adolescents. It's the most fun I've had all day, maybe the most fun I've had in weeks. We break out into cheers and sing songs. We shove our faces with the finest foods from all over the world.

Greg catches food in his mouth like a pro, he catches an entire cupcake for crying out loud!

Everything is great. Nathan announces that I am now officially a recruit to the academy. I get a toast and clanged glasses in my honor.

When dinner is over Nathan tells me my chores will be helping Phil in the infirmary. There we have a ball trying to pronounce every herb and medicine.

When chores are over I shower and flop on my bed thirty minutes before lights out I'm asleep.

There's something to be said for sleep when you're absolutely passed your limit of tired. For some reason the pillow against your ear feels like feathers from angels wings.

In short. Sleeping is awesome.


	3. Chapter 3 I Was

They tell me to pick one field to expertise in. Every single one of them.

"Pick one to focus on master it and then have some kind of back up to rely on." So I finally sit down to find something to focus on.

I think I'll leave archery on the back burner for now. Horseback hasn't been my strong suit. Hand-to-hand seems like a viable option along with sword fighting. I decide it's best to focus on honing in my swordplay abilities first since... if you want me to be honest I suck at the others.

Like really suck. I can't even come up with a proper analogy for how terrible I am at the combat thing.

Squirm and I agree to spend our free time in the library. We set the time for the last forty-five minutes before bed. After chores we spend as much time as we can looking up monsters and battle strategies.

"So a swordsman." Squirm says our first day of this agreement. I've told him my intended choice of study, "I'm more of a tactical man myself."

"Really?" I ask looking up from my book. Swords and Shields Throughout The Ages.

Squirm laughs, "Do you know why they call me Squirm?"

"No."

He leans down and plops a book next to mine, "Because in strategy class. I get excited. Like really excited. I know textbooks, generals, battle plans. I can tell you the last words of Generals you've never even heard of. I get excited over knowledge. They call me Squirm because I can't sit still when there is so much I've yet to learn."

I nod, "What books have you picked out?"

"Fencing and the Art of the Blade." He says sitting beside me, "Do you have your notes from class?" I give him a quizzical look, "You know, those notes appear in your trunk after class."

"They do?"

"Yeah. Every night. You should go get them." I dash to my room and dig around my trunk, sure enough in one of the compartments I find my notes.

When I reach Squirm he's already highlighting main ideas.

"You ready to study?"

"Will we be tested?" I laugh sitting beside him.

"Are you kidding? At the end of every year we have exams."

"Really?" I ask.

"Oh yeah. Then next day we have off and the Nineteen going on Twenty year olds leave. That's the day the second in command is promoted and the new second in command is picked."

"I'm learning." I say with a smile.

"Good, that means I'm doing alright." He says. We get back to studying after that.

Squirm is a very good teacher. I'm understanding everything he's telling me. Every example is clear as day and I can't be more thankful to have him helping me out.

As I think about my time here I realize something. I don't know what month it is, I don't know how long I've been at this Academy all I know is, I'm very tired. Soreness has stopped because I'm now used to the physical aspects of all these things. But that doesn't mean anything has been easy on me.

It's hard because I want to succeed. I want to become great, but it's not like I can just do a movie montage and suddenly be amazing. I have to work for it. I'm slow to pick up tactics.

I mean Fly has given me every tip he can offer at this point. My running has improved to the point I can keep up with the majority of the group. I don't get as tired as fast, but I still can't hold my own.

I ask for help from Air whenever they strap me on Piccolo or give me a bow and tell me to shoot.

Phil always gives me a hand in everything he can. He helps me figure myself out after a rough battle. He always manages to lighten my spirits in the evenings when we organize the infirmary together.

Evan has helped me with the whole hand-to-hand combat thing. He's shown me some moves and tells me my punches are improving. It's nice to hear even on the days I just can't believe him because of how badly he beats me.

Even Greg has lent a helping hand by giving me pointers on how to use my sword. He gives me tactics, shows me stances, and tries his hardest to educate me on the importance of weight distribution.

But it's not enough, I still feel like I'm falling behind. I can't hold my own in any subject they teach. Even though I have improved and I have been learning I'm still beaten to a pulp.

I just feel like I'm putting everything I can into this Academy. I've been compromising absolutely everything to be here. (My quest is still going on back home even if I don't know how long it's been their time.)

Everything I am has been put in here, but I'm not getting even half of what I put in, out. I feel like a failure when I can barely stay on Piccolo or when I'm almost asleep during strategy class.

It's so hard to be at the bottom of the food chain in every event, no matter what I do. No matter how hard I try. I feel like I'm losing a battle between who I am now and who I want to be.

Not all of this is a waste though because I find I've also become stronger. While I'm not at all a success, I'm growing. I'm getting better. I'm learning from books and people alike. I'm working as hard as I know how. And even though I still lose every single fight I'm put in. I can feel myself getting to a point where I just don't care about losing. I feel like I'm doing something to change myself and that's good enough.

The guys are helping as much as they can. Nathan told them teaching is the equivalent of learning if you're doing it right.

And while I appreciate it greatly I just wish I could see results.

Today's been okay.

The run wasn't so bad, conditioning didn't seem so hard. Everything was smooth sailing. And then we get to one on one.

Greg's teasing me again telling me his fake weak spots as he sometimes does.

I'm laughing, smiling and generally ready to get my butt handed to me.

When we get in the ring I watch him carefully. I want one win. I want to prove to myself that I have come a long way.

I focus on his knees. Which sounds weird but Fly told me Greg doesn't have the best running stance and his knees won't be happy with him in the future.

"Fight!"

Greg lunges, his leg slightly inverted. I catch his sword on mine without so much as moving a muscle. He steps back as I take defense.

He slashes again lunging and catching his blade on mine yet again. This cycle of slashing, lunging and pulling back repeats as it always does.

Only this time I look at his body. Observing every feature so I don't miss my chance.

I'll admit there are times I have a golden opportunity to knock him down. But these opportunities seem like cheating to me. If I'm going to win I want to win fairly.

His next attack his fast and hard. Our weapons vibrate with force as we struggle against one another. With a quick swing of his arm he nearly disarms me.

Nearly. I catch my weapon in my left hand just as it begins to look airborne. I take a wild chance by spinning around and knocking my foot into his knee. With him now stumbling I knock his weapon from his hand.

He tries to regain stability but I'm too quick, with blood pumping loudly in my ears, I knock him off his feet and pin him under me.

He's shocked at first but smiles soon enough.

"You damn well slaughtered me." He says as a congratulation.

I nod sharply before offering a hand to help him up. We smile at one another as we exit the ring.

"You did it!" Squirm shouts before giving me a high five.

"It only took you two and a half months." Evan laughs, "But you beat him."

"Two and a half months?" I ask before remembering time passes differently here.

"Yep! Fast learner aren't we? I've been here for seven months and I still can't win." Squirm says.

"Now I can go harder on you." Greg says with a smile.

"Looking forward to it." I tell him.

Air walks over to our small group after his battle, "Good work McLean, now work harder. We can't be sure if you just got lucky until you do it twice." He says, "And Squirm. You spend enough time with her, pick something up for Gods sake."

When he walks away Squirm looks down at his hands.

"Hey." I nudge him, "What were you telling me yesterday about that dead general? Something about his last words?"

Squirm smiles at my attempt, "Union General in the Civil War, John Sedgwick's final words were, 'They couldn't hit an elephant at this distance.' Then they shot him."

"Perfection I tell you." I shove him lightly.

"Yeah sure." He laughs, "We gonna get going?" He asks.

Just then Nathan shouts commands at us to get a move on.

"I swear Squirm you know this school like the back of your hand."

"That's what happens with Nathan is your half brother!" He laughs. I laugh with him now wondering who his godly parent is.

I don't ask though. Instead I play the war game. New record mind you. I'm not even the tenth person out this time. No, I make it to being the fifty sixth.

That's a huge win in my book. I mean I actually got someone out _and _I didn't die in the process!

After the games the feast is, as usual, full of cheer. We shout and shove one another. Greg catches food in his mouth. Evan makes jokes galore. Squirm dunks my face into my plate of food and I don't even care.

Air eats an entire pie in three minutes. Phil cackles so hard he nearly chokes on his meal.

And just as I begin to wonder why all these festivities seem more wonderful than usual; Nathan makes an announcement.

"Friends, recruits. Tomorrow is a feast day." More shouts and cheers are made, "Do not lose all you've worked for. Be prepared for an after celebration work out after."

More cheers. We cheer for a surely terrible experience. But we shout and laugh at the idea of a free day.

We clap as some break out into song. This is the reason for our celebration. Chores will certainly not be done tonight. I smile and shove my friends as we sing and dance around the hall.

Tonight I won't even lie. I forgot I was a girl. I know, I know. That sounds really weird but I did. And I'll tell you I didn't think I could just forget I was a girl until tonight. Do you want to know how I forgot?

Because everyone called me brother. Because we spent our usual downtime/chore hour dancing and singing. Because when we played games I felt like an equal. Because I felt like one of the guys and I felt like I belonged.

Do you know how long it's been since I felt like I belong? Far too long. And I'm not even saying that being a girl is bad, or that it's better to be a boy. All I'm saying is that it was awesome to be one of the guys for once instead of some daughter of Aphrodite.

You had to be there to get my meaning I guess. Have you ever just forgotten yourself like that? Forgotten yourself because everything is so much better when you're free?

Well if you haven't I hope you do someday because tonight I was somebody's brother and that makes me feel like nothing can ever be wrong in the world.


	4. Chapter 4 My First Test

It's my first holiday at the Academy. Everyone is free to do as they please the entire day.

At breakfast I'm discussing the idea of fishing with Greg and Evan, like they'd ever actually catch anything, they're funny like that. Nathan approaches while Phil snorts at some off hand comment made by Air.

"McLean. May I speak with you?"

"Yes, sir." I stand and exit the dining hall with him.

"McLean, is it true?" He takes my shoulders forcing me to look him in the eye.

"What?"

"Are you... Are you really, you know... A Greek." He whispers the last part like one whispers a deadly secret. I nod cautiously. He bites his lip, "So it's true. You are one of them. And you are a child of prophesy."

"Yes, sir." I hope I haven't just done something incredibly stupid by revealing this to him.

"No wonder Bellona wishes to see you." He whispers.

"She what?" I ask.

"McLean, you haven't told anyone you're a child of prophesy have you? You haven't told anyone you're from the lands of old?"

"No one knows. All they know is I'm a demigod."

He sighs, relieved, "You'll be training with Bellona during your holidays. Is that understood?"

"Uh... Yes, sir."

"Good." He takes his hands away, "This secret will be kept between you and I." I nod, "And don't worry about covering these meetings. I'll handle that."

"Thank you, sir."

"It's my job to keep the ranks in order. That includes dangerous matters such as this."

"Dangerous, sir?"

"You'll understand at some point just how dangerous this is." He says, "Come with me, I'm to take you to Bellona personally."

"Yes, sir." We walk in silence, only the echo of our footsteps ring through the halls. "You know just now... You reminded me of someone..."

"Who?" He asks clearly trying to fill the void of silence.

Jason. I want to say Jason. A boy I'm actually not so sure is as in love with me as I'm in love with him. Yeah I love him. I'm a child of Aphrodite love is my thing. But I'm wondering still if he feels the same way I do. It's stupid and petty. But I miss him.

We get to the throne room before I can answer.

Nathan strides ahead of me and kneels in front of the throne. I'm at least a foot behind.

"Rise." We heed the word of our Patron. "Child of Venus, come forward." I walk up to Bellona's throne. "Would you mind if your leader sits in these sessions? He has much to be taught if he is to climb the ranks as I intend him to. He must be kept up on your training as well."

"I would not mind, ma'am." I answer.

She looks around me and gestures for Nathan to take a seat beside her.

"Have you been keeping up on your studies?" She asks me.

"As best as I'm able."

"Can you attest to this?" She asks Nathan.

"Every free moment she has, she's working harder." A compliment that makes my heart swell with pride.

"Perfect. My task is simple. Fight whatever monster I throw at you and defeat it." I bite the inside of my lip. I think to my studies, to the monsters encyclopedia that I studied so closely because of Squirm and his affinity for monsters.

"I accept." I answer. Which may not have been such a good idea come to think of it, because I only won one battle and that was only yesterday!

"Excellent. Nathan what do you think?"

He looks uneasy. He wants to know if I'm sure, "She has agreed to the challenge. She should step up to it."

Bellona gives a mischievous smile which makes me think we've made the wrong choice.

"Very well." She says and with a click of her fingers. They're gone. I'm sure they can see me and they're simply protecting themselves. But still to me they're gone, "Whenever you're ready."

I look over and spot a simple sword laying next to a shield.

I mentally prepare myself to face anything from a hellhound to a chimera as I pick up my weapon.

I do not expect to see a man as my opponent. He is clad in bronze armor with an impressive sword to match.

_You can't beat him! You could barely beat Greg for crying out loud!_ I will not let my brain psyche me out.

"Begin!" The man charges first. I have to thrust my sword out quickly to counter act him. We clang swords again and again. The force of each clang shakes my bones painfully. I can hear metal against metal. That's all I can hear, in fact.

My knuckles are turning white. My strength is waning. I know I'm no match for him. I'm just the first course. In one slip of my own hand I let his sword graze my right arm. My sword arm, I'm not sure how terrible the wound is but I know I can't lift my arm.

As I realize I may have just lost yet another battle I remember some wise words from close friends, 'It always helps to be ambidextrous'. Fly may just help me yet.

As my opponent raises his sword against me to deliver a fatal blow I switch my sword to my left hand and swing. I cut the leather bands holding his armor. I see a soft spot and I know my opportunity won't come again. I slash through his chest.

A wail rings in my ears as the man collapses. He doesn't stop screaming and when he does I assume my battle is over.

I'm wrong... Of course right?

As I catch my breath I watch him grow from the ground and transform into a humanoid boar creature. His hands have morphed into sharp, heavy hooves. His eyes glow white. His power has increased no doubt about that.

My only thought is, _why did I sign up for this again?_ I'm already wounded and fighting with my left hand.

I have no visual target I can aim for. It's like his skin has become plated with armor.

I think I mutter a prayer before running around the creature. Disorient it, look for a soft spot, then attack. This is my pathetic strategy but it's all I have. Fly's training better not fail me now. I just hope I paid close enough attention.

I make a mad dash around the creature looking for a soft spot someplace I can focus my attention on.

I find chinks in his back and in his hind legs. This won't be easy. Especially now that he's fully formed and chasing me as we speak.

With one harsh slap he knocks me into the farthest wall. Everything is throbbing. I can feel myself sink into the wall. _You're not cut out for this._

I stand up and run after the creature. I've seen Percy and Jason fight. I think back to them and hope I don't end up like Jason, unconscious.

The monster swipes again this time I jump and it catches my feet only. I fall onto my stomach but stand up quickly.

I charge again faking a slash to its front arm knocking it off balance while I dash behind and slash his back leg.

It roars and bucks me to another wall. _What are you doing and why are you doing it?_

I don't hesitate to stand again. I jump away from the beast as it charges me. Scared and bleeding I race to the opposite side of our little arena.

What do I do? There has to be something...

'Think fast McLean or you're toast!' A memory of Air shouting at me during the war games. What had I done then? I ask myself as the monster nears.

_You died remember? Because you suck at this hero thing._

I grit my teeth and bear down to face the beast head on. At the last moment I bolt between it's already crippled hind legs and slash at it's good hind leg.

The beast throws me to the ceiling in it fit of pain. When I slam against the stone the wind gets knocked out of me. _You're dead._

I start falling back down. _You're dead, you're so freaking dead. you should have asked Nico what kind of room was best in Elysium while you had the chance. Or maybe asked Hazel about the Fields of Asphodel._

I think I scream. I say I think because the next thing I do may have been the smartest thing I will ever do and I did it without thinking.

I extend my left arm fully, sword in hand and clutch the life out of the hilt with my right hand. I'm like a bullet whizzing toward my target. And for the first time ever. I hit my mark.

The beast screams in agony as my sword plunges deep into it's back.

My head knocks on the hilt of my sword but I don't care. I kneel on the back of the beast as it dies. My first successful kill.

I hear clapping as the walls fade away.

I turn to see Bellona and Nathan slowly applauding. Bellona has a haughty smirk, like she knew it all along. Nathan smiles at me and holds up his hand as if to give me a toast.

"Well done Child of Venus." Bellona says. I take my sword with me as I jump from the beast.

"Yes. Very well done." Nathan agrees.

"Give me your blade child." Nathan gives Bellona a look of disbelief. I hand her the blade anyway. She examines the blood and says, "Do you know why this lesson was your first?"

I shake my head no.

"What was my challenge to you?"

"To fight whatever monster you threw at me."

"Were you prepared?" I shake my head, "In war we never know what we're up against. We must always assume the worst and most fearsome of things. We must never let our guard down for a moment. We must rely on our instincts just as you have done now."

Nathan looks a bit proud and gives me a quick wink before the goddess continues, "You've learned much in your short time here. Do not slack on me. You have been disciplined beyond what you're used to. Am I correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"This exercise has shown how quick you are on your feet. How nimble you are when stuck in a compromising situation. You handled with grace if I may say so." She pauses for a moment allowing my face to light up at her compliments, "This taught you to think fast. There were many instances I could call upon to demonstrate my meaning don't you agree?"

"Yes Goddess. I fully agree." Nathan tells her.

I can feel a growing sense of worth in my chest.

"But, you must learn a valuable lesson now Child. You must learn the difference between confidence and cockiness. I will nip your cockiness right in the bud. Your mentality is weak. You do not trust in yourself. You should be the only one you trust in combat. You nearly got your arm cut off and to top it all off gave yourself a black eye. Not nearly up to my standard yet."

I nod at her words, "But we are off to a grand start." She turns to Nathan, "Next session you shall bring your advisor. I want him to be prepared to teach as well."

"Yes ma'am." Nathan salutes her walking down to me.

"Child, you will learn quickly that your rewards are great but your downfalls are greater." The blood on my sword is sucked up into the metal, "You may leave."

I follow Nathan out of the throne room half limping, half walking.

"Nathan, where are we going?" It's a dumb question but I need a distraction from the now searing pain.

"We're going to see Phil. He'll patch you up quickly and then we'll head to the feast."

"The feast?"

"Yes, your fight lasted all day McLean." I'm shocked if you really want to know.

We reach the infirmary where Phil is just cleaning up.

"Nathan what can I do for you?"

"Clean up my mess." He gestures to me, "And tell no one of course."

"Your secret is safe with me as always." Phil assures him. "Come here McLean, let's see the damage." He lays me on a bed and sets to work.

"I think you got me in our patrons good graces McLean." Nathan says. "Odd enough I never pictured you the type to win."

"I win when the victories mean more I suppose." I say clutching the bed as Phil medicates me. Nathan takes my hand.

"I've already told the boys you've been scrubbing toilets all day. Don't want them thinking you're having all the fun."

"Ah yes, a black eye from scrubbing toilets." Phil laughs, "The usual from you Nathan."

"Expect nothing less." Nathan laughs.

"Let me guess McLean, a hero? Bellona wants a girl to go to Camp Jupiter and whip everyone into shape?"

"Exactly."

"How old are you?" Nathan asks.

"Last time I checked I was fourteen." I respond.

"So old to be a new demigod."

"Well, you know it's hard to find your way to camp. You get lost. Distracted." I wince as Phil fixes my eye.

"By boys or girls?"

"Why not both!" Phil laughs off Nathan's question.

"There good as new for the next torture." Phil says cleaning up again.

"Thanks Phil." I say standing with Nathan.

"A pleasure as always." He says, "Shall we head to the feast?"

"We'd be delighted good sir." Nathan responds. The three of us head down the hall to the dinning area.

Nathan and Phil clang glasses with me. Apparently Phil knows what's up with everyone.

The others hold conversation well. Squirm tells me about his read, Greg and Evan talk about shoving one another into a lake... And then I'm surprised I've never seen this lake.

Air and Phil spent time messing around with the other guys.

I tell them I scrubbed toilets. They laugh and laugh. They tell me I'll get a free day next time. Then they proceed to top my adventure with their own adventures. They've done things like prank the other recruits and hunt in the forest.

I'm pretty sure my adventure tops them all though.


	5. Chapter 5 Fighting For Something

After my encounter with the creature made from Bellona's imagination I find myself growing in confidence. And once confidence grows everything else does too.

I talked to the other recruits and got them to help me out in whatever they could. I got to be decent with a bow and arrow. I actually hit three out of ten targets while riding Piccolo!

My running has gotten faster, Squirm has decided that his challenge is to keep up with me. My swordsmanship has improved by leaps and bounds. I don't win every battle, but I win enough to show I'm not just lucky.

My hand to hand has gotten so much better that the other day I knocked out Evan for the first time in my entire existence!

Now, I'm still getting out pretty early in the war games right before dinner and I still can't seem to get this whole obstacle course still trips me up. But I'm just getting started.

Today, after conditioning we're in the dinning hall.

I look over to Phil and see... "Are you... Are you eating Chinese?" I ask.

"Leftover Chinese food thank you very much." He says stuffing his face with reheated pork lo mien.

"Why?" I ask.

"Oh, is it your anniversary already?" Air asks.

"His what?"

Phil laughs, "Seven years ago today I was brought her. Now look at me, Seventeen and a total babe!"

"You keep dreaming!" Evan waves him off.

"Don't deny my good looks!" Phil laughs as Greg flicks cheerios at him.

"When's your birthday?" I ask curiously.

"Tomorrow." Air tells me.

"Celebration then?" I ask.

"Eighteen's a big number." Evan tells me.

"Yes!" Fly says walking over to us. "It'll be awesome!"

We proceeded to conjure cupcakes during every meal and smash them into Phil's face, normally with Greg or Evan shouting "FESTIVE!"

Squirm and I snuck cookies out of the hall after lunch and gave them to Phil through out the afternoon.

The next days is filled with us causing more commotion and more embarrassment for poor Phil. But it's pretty worth it.

The day after is actually a holiday. I'm called away by Nathan again, this time with Fly in tow. I realize that it's been a really long time since I've done this as I walk with them. I try to count the weeks since I've last been here but it's been too long.

Fly glances at me while we walk down the hallway. I guess he's trying to figure out if it's true. If I'm really Greek.

"So Nathan how's my training been?" I ask.

"A massive improvement." He tells me. "Just don't get a big head about it."

"Promise." I say as we enter the throne room.

"Ah yes, come, quickly now." Bellona has no patience today it seems.

Nathan and Fly stand beside the goddess.

"Child of Venus." She starts, "I must inform you, that you are doing poorly. You are not progressing fast enough, you're not learning enough. You must make haste child. I only have five years with you and now you fall behind like this!?"

I still face her, not allowing my face to show how this truly affects me. I'm disappointed in myself, I thought I was working my hardest. But it's not, apparently.

"Begin your challenge child." I try to speak, but she disappears just as she did before. I see my sword and shield appear.

Sadly, I hoist them up and prepare for my challenge.

I almost drop my weapons in shock. An unending sea of enemies await me.

As I scan the area they press forward. No time to think. Only time to act. I spend as little time as I'm able on each monster, mortally wounding or crippling most. I have no time to ensure each individual death.

I lunge and slay every monster coming my way. My shield begins to prove vital during the longer battles.

I slash and swing sometimes without strategy or even open eyes. I know when I do allow my eyes to open all I'll see is more monsters.

As I mortally wound some monster I'm too distracted to identify clearly, claws dig into my back.

I let out a cry as I swing my sword in a full circle.

What my eyes see is unbearable. The crippled monsters, the ones I did not spend time to kill, are rising, mending their broken bodies and charging again.

My arms are suddenly thousands of pounds. My heart turns to stone. _You can't do this._

I grit my teeth before sprinting toward the rising monsters. If I can just get to them while they're still down, maybe I'll have a better shot at defeating more of them.

I shouldn't have run, I should have conserved my energy. But I get some of the crippled monsters killed before they have time to reform.

I look around to see what looks like more monsters than what I started with. I don't even have time to curse this challenge, too many monsters suddenly charge me.

It's not bad enough that I'm already vastly outnumbered, but no, now they're healed and charging at me.

What else can I do but attack? My sword arm goes on autopilot as my brain clears up.

The sensible part of my brain perks up and tries to come up with a solution.

What would Annabeth do? How would she get out of this?

There's got to be something that allows these monsters to keep coming into this room. Maybe it's even generating their power so they can heal.

Where would that be?

As I slash through monster after monster I glance around in looking in particular for some kind of portal. My brain may or may not have switched into video game mode and actually expected their to be a real portal...

That might explain why I was so surprised to see a door. Seriously just a door, that allowed monsters to spill into the room.

I start fighting my way toward it. I slash my sword like a lunatic. I kick monsters knees just to get past them.

By the time I reach the door I can feel the cut on my back flaring up. My arms are sore and I'm sweating so much my hair is sticking to my neck.

I slam the door shut and lean against it for a moment, foolishly believing I've just won.

However, the snarls and growls of the monsters still present force me back into the real world. I have to keep going. I may not know what this challenge is but I have to complete it to the best of my ability.

I'm barely making a dent in this mass of creatures. I feel helpless, tired, and physically passed my point.

But I remember how far I've come, even if Bellona can't appreciate it. I have come a long way from when I started months ago. I have improved and I do have it in me to win.

I have no time to breathe, I just have time to do. I stab one monster, while kicking another, and shoving my shield into yet another.

I try my best to 'multitask' if you will.

I can only focus at the task at hand. I can only focus on the blade in my hand. The metal feels like it'll slip from my hand at any moment.

There's now a more steady stream of monsters coming at me. All of them slashing, clawing, and biting. But I'm learning how to dominate them. I'm overpowering them now.

I don't even realize I've won when the last monster has been slain. I only realize when Bellona, Fly, and Nathan appear.

That's when I hear the scream, "Piper!" I whip my head to see Jason, who looks like he's trapped behind a wall of glass.

"Jason." I whisper under my breath dropping my weapons and running to him. But just as I reach him he disappears. "What...?" I whisper looking at the empty space where Jason had just been standing.

"It was only a dream." Bellona says, "He must be dreaming of you."

I turn to face her I think tears stick in my eyes, but that could just be sweat so...

"Bring me your sword Child." She says.

"What do you mean he was dreaming of me?" I ask walking back to my weapons.

She scoffs at my question, "He probably went to bed and started thinking of you."

Jason... Was he really thinking about-... Maybe I'm getting my hopes up. He's probably just worried because I broke the ship.

I hand Bellona my sword.

"Do you know what this challenge was meant to do?" She asks.

"To... Teach endurance and stamina?"

"And?" She asks.

"Uh..."

"Nathan, maybe you could tell us why I gave her this challenge."

"To teach her where her boundaries lie. Physical boundaries that is." He adds at the end.

"Yes I suppose that too. Richard how about you?"

Fly looks down in thought, "It pushed her to her limits... It teaches control."

"And how?"

"It shows that she can conserve her energy and use it as efficiently as possible. Her control is that she kept herself grounded and in the moment. She didn't let her mind wander."

Bellona nods, "Do not forget these lessons." She says as the blood on my sword is absorbed, "Any of you." We all nod together, "Get her fixed up. Next time we'll try this exercise again. Maybe this time you'll actually do the things I've asked of you."

Ashamed Fly and Nathan take me from the room.

"That was embarrassing." I mutter.

"You tried your hardest." Fly nudges me.

"Her hardest wasn't good enough Fly." Nathan tells us both.

"Then it will be next time Nathan." Fly retorts.

"Did you both... Did you see that boy?"

"Yeah, it was the weirdest thing!" Fly laughs.

"He saw the majority of your fight. He kept crying and shouting for you but you couldn't hear him." Nathan tells me.

"He just sort of appeared! I've never seen that happen before." Fly tells me.

"Bellona said it was a dream." Nathan brushes it off.

I think harder about it though, "I've been here a while then?"

Nathan pauses a second, "Almost five months."

"So a whole day must have passed in the real world by now? Or most of the day?" He must have gone to bed... Was he really thinking about me?

"By now, yes." Nathan says as we enter the infirmary. "Phil."

He looks around, "Just who I was expecting to see." He smirks at me.

"So he was only... You know, a dream."

"Demigods are weird McLean. It's hard to say how it happened. But he's probably going to wake up feeling pretty weird. Assuming you don't normally massacre monsters."

I nod as Phil begins to heal me.

I wish I knew what Jason was doing, I wish I knew what he was feeling. I wish I could tell him everything is fine with me and that monsters don't actually attack me on a regular basis.

But I can't I'm stuck here and I've been sleeping too heavily to have dreams like I normally would.

So the next weeks I spend at least a little bit of time thinking about Jason everyday, Leo crosses my mind when I talk to Greg and Evan. I miss Hazel and Annabeth. I miss how defensive Frank was. I miss Percy and even surly Nico.

When the next holiday rolls around and I defeat my challenge (Thankfully to Bellona's standards this time) I look around just in case Jason shows up.

He doesn't of course. I should have known he wouldn't but... I don't know call it stupid or what have you but I can't stop thinking about him.

And I wish I could just stop thinking about him and all of them. Because I'm here and my reason for being here is that I want to show them I can fight.

I'm here for them and so when my sixth month here rolls by I clear my mind of them, hoping to forget as best as I'm able until I can go home.


	6. Chapter 6 I'm A Knockout?

I wake up to the sound of Nathan's booming voice. I spring out of bed and change with haste. I pull my hair back tightly and run downstairs. I stand in my rank tall and proud. Squirm appears next to me.

"WE'RE GETTING NEW RECRUITS TONIGHT SOLDIRES! KEEP YOUR HEADS HIGH. NOW RUN ME TEN MILES DAMN IT!"

New recruits? I couldn't have been here that long could I?

I mean last time I asked it was six almost seven months. That was since my last training session with Bellona. I have one coming up in a week so... I've almost been here an entire year!?

Time is freaking weird.

Squirm and I have fully immersed ourselves in the running today. We're right in the middle running side by side with Greg and Evan.

We have a good day overall. Squirm, Greg, Evan and I. Greg manages to beat me for the first time in a few days. I get a solid bruise on my right arm from Evan.

Everything goes great until the war game rolls around.

It's normal. I get out within the first fifty people.

I holler with the other guys rooting for my friends. I mainly start yelling for Squirm. He's making it really far these games.

Phil comes over and sits beside me.

"Hey McLean."

"Phillip." I greet him.

"How are we on this fine day?" He asks.

"Doing alright." I say taking my hair down and running my fingers through it to tone down the frizz a bit.

"Squirm's doing well. Can't say the same for Evan." He laughs pointing to where Evan lays on a cot trying to recover from a rock being thrown at him.

"Worth it!" He shouts at us. I give him a short chuckle to regard that I have heard him.

As the game continues Phil comes and goes from sitting beside me.

Squirm stays in and now the game is almost over. Greg and I are cheering Fly and Squirm on. Air snickers at us, and we start cheering for him too.

They're in the final advance when it happens.

Greg and I stand up to shout cheers for Squirm and Air as they advance on Nathan's team.

I feel actual pride in my chest when it's Squirm who delivers the 'fatal blow'.

"Yeah Squirm!" Greg shouts as Evan emerges from the shadows.

"That's our boy!"

"I knew you could do it!" I shout. And just like that I feel stares on me. I don't care, I run down as the crowd normally will. "You did it!" I shout as I reach Squirm and Air.

"Piper..." Squirm says with round wide eyes.

"Wow..." Air says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Piper, you're..." Air reaches out. He grabs my hair and lets it run through his fingers.

"I'm what?"

"Beautiful." He says breathlessly.

I look down. Somewhat furiously.

"Oh, no." I mutter. "No." I'm wearing what I wore when Aphrodite first claimed me as hers. Same necklace of flowers, same golden arm bands, and same extremely low cut dress. And that's the problem.

The dress. It's clearly Greek.

"McLean, what... What?" Nathan asks trying to sound demanding but is either too mad, or too distracted by me to speak. I hope he's too mad. Mad is something I can deal with.

"It's Venus. This is her blessing." I tell him.

"Venus? Why would she bless you?"

Crap... "Birthday present." Is it my birthday? I'm pretending it is.

"Piper!" It's Fly. He grasps my shoulders, "Come on I'll take you to get cleaned up."

Nathan nods sternly as Fly takes me back to the castle. Air eyed Fly a bit before we left. He knows. He knows I'm not Roman.

When we're inside the castle Fly gets angry and that's something I've never seen.

"What was that McLean what was that!?"

"I didn't... I didn't do it Fly I-"

"Don't give me that shit." He hisses, "How did this happen?"

"I didn't do it Fly I swear. This is my mother's blessing." He's angry. So angry I can't believe he hasn't killed me.

"Do you know what they'll do to you if they put two and two together? Do you know what will happen?"

"No..."

He growls a bit, "McLean, you're surrounded by adolescent boys who haven't seen another girl their age in years. Do you really think anyone here hasn't thought about you... in that way?"

"Oh gods..."

"Haven't you heard them talking? They're already taking bets on who's going to get on you. This makes it worse."

"What about me being Greek? This has nothing to do with me being Greek."

"No, because not only do they want _you_ now they'll want to kill you."

"Why though?"

"Because Greeks and Romans are sworn enemies. The reason they were split in the first place is because they could never coexist. Because when two worlds are so different you can't mix them."

"But that's not a reason."

"That's the reason. Roman and Greeks must never interact. We're too similar and too different. When we interact nothing good comes from it. You know that. You witnessed it."

"I did?" I ask as we near my room.

"Yes. You did. In New Rome." I recall that as he opens the door to my room.

"The blessing doesn't wear off." I mutter.

"What do you mean it doesn't wear off?"

"I mean the makeup and hair doesn't go away no matter how hard I scrub." Fly rubs his face. "I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen." He doesn't respond. "I'll shower..." I leave and scrub my very hardest. Mother dearest has impeccable timing. What? Does she want me thrown out!?

I step out of the shower what must be hours later, still in full makeup.

When I walk out Fly sighs.

"I told you it won't-"

"Then stay up here until it wears off!" And with that he storms out of my room leaving me to lay on my bed and feel my ears fill with tears.

"Stop crying, you sensitive, stubborn idiot." I scold myself. But I don't stop crying. I can't stop really. I'm both pissed and upset. I cannot believe this happened. I cannot believe my mother would do this to me.

I hear a quick knock at the door.

"Come in." I say wiping my cheeks of tears.

"Fly said you're to stay here until further notice?" It's Nathan.

"Yes..."

"Well don't listen to the jack ass. You're a girl with makeup not walking dysentery. Come on."

I get up, "But... But aren't you-"

"If those recruits in there treat you any different with makeup on then they're going to be reprimanded. You're of a different gender not a different species. The only thing I was worried about was the Greek getup. But turns out almost none of them could see it well enough to know it was Greek. Only Squirm and Air figured it out and I made sure won't say a word."

"Thank you." I sigh with relief.

"Don't let anyone tell you you're not allowed to be a girl. As long as you're a soldier and a good one I could hardly give a shit if you were transgender. You're allowed to be a girl."

Out of sheer happiness I hug him. Like an, I'm your little sister, kind of hug.

Surprisingly he hugs me back. "Don't tell anyone I showed affection." He tells me.

"Shut up, you're being my brother." He laughs and messes up my hair. Which then falls back into place.

"Magic is weird." He concludes as he leads me back to the dinning hall.

When we walk in I do get stares but I find my seat right in between Squirm and Phil.

"There she is." Greg and Evan proceed to make fun of me and my make up which is seriously the best thing I could have asked for. I laugh which is the absolute best feeling in the world.

Squirm still nudges me but it's less than affectionate. Air still looks at me, but it's different. He knows and he knows why it's dangerous. Why I'm dangerous.

"Soldiers." Bellona now stands at the front of the hall. We all stand at attention, "Your time here grows shorter. Do not waste the time given." She turns to reveal four small bodies, "Heroes. I have brought new students to study the ways of war."

We cheer for the new recruits.

"Nathan, welcome the newcomers."

Nathan walks up and assesses each of them. He takes each one and raises their arms.

"Brothers! The goddess has blessed us with new recruits! Praise Bellona!"

"Praise Bellona!" We repeat after him.

Each new recruit is introduced. Each of them are ten. Ten. Everyone else was ten when they started here! Unfair.

"Squirm. How old are you?" I ask.

"Twelve." He chuckles, "Going on thirteen."

I nod.

"And you Miss. McLean are apparently fifteen now." Air says sliding a cupcake toward me.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I say.

"Well go on." He says. I take the cupcake.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Greg asks. I shrug.

"Well now we know." Phil smirks at me.

That night as I get back to my room after study sessions with Squirm I see the dress my mother blessed me with sitting on my bed. _To remind you of him, knockout_.

I didn't need another reminder. He's been on replay in my mind for months now.


	7. Chapter 7 The Man In The Mirror

Now that Aphrodite's blessing has fully been washed from my skin, I'm marching toward Bellona's throne room. Nathan tells me we have only one more lesson before he passes his leadership on to Fly.

I can see, when Nathan tells me this, that Fly gives a look of desperation. Like he's not ready to take on leadership. Like he still needs guidance. Like he doesn't want to lose a friend.

When we enter the throne room Bellona is ready for us.

"Come forward Heroes." She beckons us. We kneel at her throne. "You know what to do Child of Venus." My two leaders walk up and sit beside our patron.

I grab my sword and shield before waiting for my opponent. I see nothing at all, just the throne room with its protective walls surrounding me.

When I walk around a bit I suddenly notice that I can see myself.

I stop right where I stand. It's a mirror and I'm there, staring back at myself.

When I cock my head to the side my reflection follows. When I straighten up so does she. When I step forward so does she, only when she steps forward she melts out of the glass.

I fall back into a defensive stance.

There I... she stands. She gives a quick snort as she observes me.

Is this really my challenge? To face... Me?

I charge first, with her repeating my motion. When our swords clang she grins widely.

"You can't even fight your own mentality."

I push her back and charge again. She blocks me with ease, each swing I attack with she catches.

She's wicked good and wicked fast. There's no way we're the same person.

Every time I see an opportunity it's like she knows what I'm thinking and is able to block me. I can't win against her. I just can't get passed her.

Suddenly, in a rage I've never felt come over me, I slash madly and hit her by sheer luck. She collapses and I'm able to give the final blow.

When the walls around me fade back to normalcy and Bellona appears I see her face tighten with dissatisfaction.

"Poorly executed child. Your form? Terrible. Your approach? Awful. That was the luckiest win I've seen in years." I sigh internally.

"Do you know why I've asked you to do this child?"

"To..." I shrug. "No I don't know."

Bellona sighs, "Maybe when you figure it out, you'll win with skill. Go. Now."

I walk away, ashamed and beet red with embarrassment.

The next few days I try to decode her challenge I try to figure out what went wrong and why she gave it to me.

I don't know. And it's the fact that I don't know that irritates me to no end.

I try to improve my strategy I try to hone in my skills. The weeks leading up to my challenge I feel like I've never worked harder. Especially now that our tests are coming up.

When another holiday comes around I find myself still unable to complete the task.

My reflection is just too good a match for me. I still find myself racking my brain for an answer as to how and why Bellona has given me this challenge.

She sends me away, not having beaten her challenge well enough.

Now I have to study, not just for Bellona and her challenge, but for tests as well. Squirm is freaking out because he feels like a failure.

"A whole year Piper. I've been here for a whole year now and I still can't win my battles."

"What about your victory during the war games?"

"That was luck. I haven't been able to do that since it happened." He throws his book down and sits beside me, "I'm a failure."

"No you're not." I shove him, "If you keep saying it you'll believe it and it's nothing but lies. You're the smartest person here."

"Smart isn't going to get me anywhere." He complains. "Tomorrow is the last day before the big holiday. We have tests and everything. I don't know what I'll do."

"Hey, there's more to war than fighting. There's strategy, politics, survival. Look at World War One. Most of that was survival based. So what if you can't fight Squirm? Not everyone can. Maybe Bellona chose you to become the worlds best strategist."

He sighs and looks up at me, "While I appreciate the enthusiasm, Piper, it doesn't make this any better. I'm just not good at this."

"You just need to bear down and work for it."

"I have been working for it, everyday. With you. Look how much you've improved over the last months you've been here. And I haven't."

"Squirm. You've helped me get here. You believed in me when I didn't believe in myself."

"That's because you have potential. I don't."

"I think you're wrong Squirm. You have as much if not more potential than anyone I've met here. You just have to open up a little." He shrugs as one of the guys walks by.

"Fifteen minutes till curfew guys, you should start heading back,"

"Thanks." I tell him was he leaves, "Look Squirm there are very few people I've met who can pick up learning material as fast as you. Don't tear down the things you're good at just because you don't think they're helpful. You never know what could happen."

I punch his shoulder playfully before we turn in for the night.

The next day we're given examinations. We're each given a pedometer before our run and are told to run as long as we can. Fifteen miles! That's close to half a marathon run!

Conditioning is easy as we have to reach a certain amount of each exercise. Battle tactics is harder to handle because it's a written test. Swordplay is kind of like a review period before our one on one later in the day.

Piccolo is a good sport and I get one bulls eye just barely meeting the requirement. I make it through the obstacle course in record time (for me that is). Archery is a breeze, pardon the pun.

Survival studies is difficult but nothing we can't handle, Squirm is even positive he aced it.

During hand to hand I don't beat Evan, but I do well enough to pass.

In swordplay I beat Greg but not badly enough that he doesn't pass.

The war games are apparently not graded and just a tool for celebration.

I don't even know who won, all I know is it was a complete riot.

That night the feast is loud and boisterous. We shout and laugh. We throw food across the table. Everyone's having a grand old time.

Tomorrow is a huge celebration for those recruits leaving us. We'll then watch Fly choose his own predecessor.

We dance, we sing, we eat. We run through the halls of the castle cheering and shouting our successes. When we reach the top of the castle we flood onto the roof and sing so loudly the stars dance with our songs.

We clap our hands and celebrate the year we've shared. Boys take my hand and shake it, congratulating me. I dance with so many of them I'm dizzy.

We shout little chants. I spot Nathan dancing, and while it's jerky and uneven it comes from the heart.

Air takes me by the waist and spins me before throwing me up on his shoulder. Phil offers his hand for a quick dance. I teach Greg and Evan how to dance a bit too. Squirm even teaches me some moves.

I do dance with each of them even Nathan which gets cat calls. I flip them off. Which gets more shouting.

We start running again. All around the roof of the castle.

I'm someone's brother again but more than that I'm part of their family. We scream at the top of our lungs hoping the stars will catch our voices and sparkle longer so we can spend more time with our brothers and leader.

This is our family, these are our brothers. These are the people who know us. These are the people we would protect with our last breath.

We are one, and that's something I couldn't have ever said before coming here.


	8. Chapter 8 Parting Day

The next day I'm not called to Bellona's throne room. Instead I run around the practice fields with the boys. For once we do it for fun instead of because Nathan is barking at us to do it. We reach the forest areas and climb trees. Different conversations fade in and out of my hearing range.

Greg and Evan keep making jokes. Phil retaliates every so often. Fly tells us to keep up. Air tries to show off but ends up slipping and falling on his butt. Squirm and I race through the woods each of us running and jumping with the others.

We've decided this outing will be a little bit of a departing hike. There's a lake not far from the castle that we're taking them to. We're going to swim and wish our friends an informal farewell before the formal departure this evening.

The lake is beautiful. A green blue that washes onto dense sand. The boys rip off their shirts and pants. Running into the water in only their boxer shorts.

I rip off my shoes and pants. But I'm not so sure taking off my shirt will be the best idea...

"Come on McLean, no time to waste!" Phil runs by me chucking his socks into the bank before charging into the water.

I eventually decide, when in Rome, and throw my shirt at the sand before plunging into the now murky waters.

We splash and shove one another. We all tend to stay closer to those who will be leaving tonight.

The merriment is for them. After all.

Nathan and the others all decide to play games. I watch from the sidelines with Squirm and Air before being dragged in by Greg and Evan. Evan pulls me up on his shoulders and I'm told I have to wrestle with a boy named Shane.

He and I grip at one another trying not to slip off our partners shoulders. I notice he chuckles nervously when his hand slips and grazes my chest. I try to think nothing of it until I realize he can't even look me in the eye as we're struggling against one another.

I listen a bit closer to the jeering of our peers, "Can't hold your own against a girl?" "Come on Shane." "Little wimp." "She's just a girl."

For a moment, I'm so angry. Even though I've fought my way through this school, won my battles, completed two of my challenges given by Bellona, they still think that girl is a term they can use to bring me down a level.

They use girl as a demeaning term, because I'm not supposed to be strong. That's what gets under my skin. That girl is an insult.

I knock Shane clean off the shoulders of his partner. Evan lifts me up higher before flipping me into Greg's arms.

As congratulations he throws me out of his arms into the water.

I laugh as I hit the water. I continue laughing as I splash the others. And I laugh as we get out of the water.

We race back to the castle all in need of a shower before the ceremony tonight.

Formal attire, whatever that means.

Once I've showered I walk into my bedroom, not expecting to be squeezed tightly.

"Mom?" I ask slowly returning the hug.

"Oh, hello Piper." She smiles pulling back to look at me.

"What... What are you doing here?" I ask looking around her to see she's transformed my bedroom into a, hopefully temporary, boutique.

"I'm here to help you get ready for the party." She says excitedly.

"Um,"

"You're going to have so much fun."

"Why?" I ask in delay to her last statement.

"Don't worry, no more Greek stuff from me. From now on, on your birthday I promise to only dress you in Roman attire until you get back to your friends."

"Thanks..."

"Don't be shy dear," She says pulling me to the bed where she's spread out dresses and makeups.

"Well I-"

"Oh, try this on." She snaps her fingers and I'm suddenly in the most atrocious yellow dress I've ever seen.

"Really?" I ask.

"Not your color." She decides.

"Seriously why are you here?" I ask.

"Because Piper." She says kindly, "You have to show those boys that you're just as good as any of them, but you're still a girl. And a beautiful girl at that." She lifts my chin to have me look into her eyes, "Do you understand?"

I give a slight smile and let her dress me up.

She gives me a really pretty dress. Soft gold and plain. No frills or ruffles. It's so smooth I keep running my hands along the fabric.

She does makeup and hair. She tells me I look beautiful. I let her convince me I do, if only for this night.

"You're beautiful as always Piper." Mom tells me, "Go have fun." I nod before asking what matters.

"Where?" I hear a knock at the door. Mom gestures to the door before disappearing. I answer the door to find Nathan and Squirm. Squirm is wearing a normal suit, but Nathan wears a formal military-esque

Nathan gives a chuckle, "I see mother paid you a visit."

"Huh?"

He laughs again, "Son of Venus." He says gesturing to himself.

"No... No way!"

"Yes. Squirm and I are your brothers, shocking." But I'm shocked anyway.

"Well." I say, "Mother will kill you if she knows your tie is lopsided." He's fumbling with the tie for a moment before composing himself. Squirm and I held our laughter back as best we could.

"Should we get going then?" I ask. The boys take me to the throne room where a formal ball is being held. I see girls dancing with each boy and instantly wonder where they came from.

A girl walks up to Squirm and bows slightly. He takes her hand without a second thought.

"Mother." Nathan tells me, "She sends girls from all over the world to escort us during the ball."

"Oh." I say looking around the hall, "Where's your date?"

"Don't know. Should have been here by now." He says.

"Well brother, since your date is late, and it's apparent I don't have one either. May I?" I hold out my hand to him. We dance quickly before I'm passed off to Phil, Air, Greg, Evan, Squirm, Fly, and many of the other recruits.

Half way through the night a feast is presented. The food tastes better know this night is the last for some.

The dancing resumes until Bellona sits upon her throne. The other recruits and I create an aisle for those leaving us. I count twenty in all bowing to our patron in the center.

"Heroes. Your time here has come to a close. You have learned much of bravery and true chivalry. Your destinies await you young heroes. The lessons learned here will carry you through all the days of your lives.

"Go forth. Lead your foreseen lives well. And may the Gods be with you."

The other recruits and I salute and shout, "May the Gods be with you."

The graduates stand, "Praise Bellona." Nathan cries out.

"Praise Bellona!" We echo.

Nathan walks to the throne of Bellona where Fly stands. He shakes his hand and bows to our patron before leaving with the other recruits.

Fly steps forward, "I have chosen my successor because of his compassion. I have chosen him for his sharp mind and quick feet. I have named my successor Phillip Robins."

Phil's mouth twitches slightly. Everyone applauds him as he stands to greet Fly, "Do you swear to uphold the honor of your Goddess?"

"I do."

"Do you also swear to keep the peace and greatness of this academy?"

"I do."

"And finally, will you respect yourself and those around you?"

"I do."

"Welcome Phillip to the rank of second in command."

Phil turns to face us as we cheer for him.

When we all retire for the night I sit awake in my room for a moment before laying down for sleep.

Now all there's left to do is figure out why I'm fighting myself.


	9. Chapter 9 On The Argo

"Piper" Her name is on my tongue when I wake up. The night before last I'd had a dream about her, I saw her in an endless sea of monsters. I couldn't move. I couldn't help her. It was the worst nightmare I've had in a while.

Last night was a sleepless one. But no dreams came to me. I had hoped, even if the dream would be as bad as before, I'd dream of her again. No such thing happened.

I'm so scared for her, ever since that dream. She can't fight on her own. She's a tough girl sure, but she's never brought down a single monster on her own. Let alone a mass of them.

What was happening to her? Was she hurt? Was she dead? No. She's not dead, she can't be dead.

I get up to start my morning ritual. Breakfast, workout, shower.

Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Nico call for a meeting after that.

Leo puts a map down on the table, "So we are approximately here. We need to get here in time to meet Percy and Annabeth at the Doors of Death."

"Will we make it time?" Hazel asks.

"Are you kidding? We'll be early." Leo says.

"How're the new gadgets?" Frank asks.

"Not bad... It'll take a while to get them up to speed." Leo answers.

"Any sign of her?" I feel all eyes fall on me.

When Piper had first disappeared Khione had shown up. She gave most of controls a bit of frost bite. It was nothing we couldn't handle.

But once we'd fought the battle I looked down at my hand. Piper's blood was dried there. In that instant I ran to the shattered glass. I knew I was too late to jump out and save her. I'd lost my girlfriend because of some stupid Ice Princess.

We made a quick pit stop. Leo repaired the ship in a couple of hours. Hazel tried to stay positive, she kept telling me Piper was alright. But I knew she wasn't.

That night I had my dream. I saw her I watched her battle monster after monster. I tried to help her. I screamed for her.

She only noticed once the monsters disappeared. She ran to me, but then my dreams took me to Camp Half Blood where Reyna, Octavian, Rachel, and Grover were discussing a note Annabeth had written.

Ever since I've been afraid she was worse off than I could imagine. But at least she wasn't dead. We've been keeping an eye out for her. We don't know where she is or if she's alright. All we know is that she's in trouble.

"No, not a single sign." I nod at Leo's response. "We'll need to stop for fuel soon. We're going to stop here I think."

I look down at my hands, I can't believe I let her go. I can't believe she just slipped from my hands. Now she's gone. I don't have her anymore.

Absence doesn't make the heart grow fonder, absence makes the heart hurt.

The day is slow and tiresome. I'm enlisted to help Leo fix something deep below the ship.

When night rolls around I'm exhausted and ready to sleep. But as I lay there I remember I might see Piper. I might have to watch her experience horrors I can't even imagine.

My eyes remain open. I stare at the ceiling and see Piper in a mass of monsters. She can't handle that. She can't beat them. They will kill her.

Stop it Jason. She survived remember?

But did she?

I restlessly sleep that night, and when morning comes I can barely yank myself out of bed.

"Jason." Hazel knocks softly at my door.

"I'm coming, promise." I say wiping my eyes clear of sleep before meeting with the others.

"We've landed in Malta." Leo informs me, "Frank, coach, and I are going to search for some supplies. We'll be back in an hour. Man the ship for us."

I nod as they depart.

Hazel looks at me for a moment with her lips pinched together.

"Do you..."

I look up, "Do I what?"

"Do you feel bad?"

"About what? My friends just plunged into Tartarus and my girlfriend is fighting her way through gods know what."

Hazel sighs, "So yes?"

"Yes."

"Well stop it, none of this has to do with you. Khione sent her away and the gods will bring her back."

"How do you know?"

"Because the prophesy says we need her. And if we need her the Gods will bring her back."

"The Gods won't bring her back. Not if she's in danger."

Hazel grunts irritated, "You know what? Fine." She says knocking my head forward, "It is your fault because you let go of her. You're the reason she's missing and I _hope _you feel bad, because seriously she was the best friend I had on this ship.

"And while I'm at it you suck at being a boyfriend. She's really into you and you act like a jerk. You act like you don't care so yeah feel bad." Then she storms away.

I suddenly think that I really am a crap boyfriend. I mean, what kind of boyfriend just let's their girlfriend get taken away so they can fight a battle?

I find myself in and out of the real world for the rest of the day just because I can't believe I let any of this happen. I'm the one who's always protecting her. Why did I let her go?


	10. Chapter 10 Stupid Girl

_I didn't post last week. So sorry I was super busy, but I love you so um... Here?_

It took me a year and a half. I'm not kidding. A year and a half to figure out why this challenge is significant.

And let me tell you I feel ashamed because of it. I'm so stupid. How did I not know at first?

I defeat my image and the walls around me fade away.

Bellona sits patiently with Phil and Shane (Remember the guy I pulverized at the lake? Yeah after that he started hanging out with my friends and I. He's really cool actually. And great at jousting.)

"Well?" She asks.

"This challenge was given to me to prove a few things." I state.

Bellona smiles slightly, "Go on."

"For one thing, instinct. If I planned a maneuver instead of acting immediately, my counter part would instantly know how to stop me. I had to use instinct. I had to remain level headed so that I could defeat her quickly.

"I was taught not to dwell on my failings, because in dwelling on what can't be changed I gave her an opportunity to attack me. I had to let go of my failures if I had any hope of achieving anything.

"Most importantly it taught me that I am stronger than I think I am. This showed me that I am a force to be reckoned with and that I am strong."

Bellona nods slowly, "Now we can move along child. Maybe this time you'll learn to put your stupidity on the back burner and actually fight."

Her words cut deep.

"So child of Venus, prove to me you're worthy. Face my next challenge. Now." Bellona stiffens when I accept her challenge, "You will soon find, Child of Venus, that fighting goes deeper than just swinging a sword."

I nod as she fades away. My blade waits for me. When I pick up the sword I feel it mold perfectly in my hand. I've used it for so long now it has almost become part of me. I wait patiently for my opponent. The only person who shows up, however is...

"Annabeth?" I ask. She doesn't respond, "Annabeth. It's me Piper."

She still says nothing, all she does is pull out a blade larger and more frightening than mine.

"Annabeth, what are you-" She runs at me wildly.

I deflect her sword, barely, and swing around so she stumbles.

"Annabeth-" Our swords clash as she stands upright, "It's. Me. Piper. What. Happened? Annabeth. Wake. Up."

"Fight me!" She shouts swinging at my head. I duck out of the way. What happened to Annabeth?

"Annabeth, snap out of it!" I put all my focus into my charmspeak but she doesn't hear me. She just keeps slashing at me.

Our swords make painful clanging. She growls and shouts with every attack she exacts on me.

"Annabeth!" I shout desperately as our swords clang together. She can't hear me. And she's strong. She will kill me. But can I kill her just as easily?

She screams again lunging and stabbing my left side.

I crumble to the ground in pain. I scream this time, feeling blood flow from my side.

"Annabeth, please." I try once more.

She looks at me without recognition. All she does is bring her sword down. I stop it with my shield before swinging my own sword at her feet. I slash her shins before she kicks me so hard I roll over my shield.

I try to stand, but as Annabeth nears me I realize something. I can't kill my best friend. I can't kill her and I'd rather die than win this stupid challenge.

On my knees I let Annabeth impale me. She disappears the instant I fall over. Sword and all.

"You stupid girl!" Bellona scolds. "You have failed Child of Venus. You have shown weakness in the face of your fear." She now stands over me... When did that happen?

"This was to teach you about fear. This and the challenges which lie before you are your greatest fears. This is to teach you how to over power your fear."

Phil and Shane now stand over me.

"You are not supposed to sacrifice yourself, child. You are above that. These boys have trained you better."

"I will never kill my best friend and I never will. Take that fear and shove it out of your mind because I will never succeed no matter how many times you throw it at me." I tell her, unable to imagine a world in which I could ever kill a friend.

"Soft, Child. Weak that's what you are. Weak! Just like every child of Venus is." She turns to Phil and Shane, "Get her out of here."

Shane tries to get me standing but Phil tells him I'm in serious need of medical attention. Shane cradles me like a child.

They run me to the infirmary. Phil begins patchwork immediately with the help of his assistant Cody.

"I thought that was the bravest thing you could have done." Shane says, "If you want my opinion."

"It's not our place to give opinions, and it's not our place to defy the goddess." Phil reprimands him. "But given the circumstance... I'm glad we have someone like you on our side."

I know I've failed in the eyes of Bellona. But today I've won. Even if I've only won in my heart. I know that I am still a human and not a vicious killing machine.


End file.
